


Sing Down the Storm

by lucidscreamer



Series: Sky and Sea [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, BAMF Women, Drabble, Gen, NOT The Little Mermaid, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Mermaid Culture, POV Original Female Character, Prequel, Prose Poem, War, Women Being Awesome, singers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: She is the Storm-Caller.





	Sing Down the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [s2Teennovelist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s2Teennovelist/gifts).



> Yu-Gi-Oh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi.
> 
> The original mermaid culture and characters belong to Lucidscreamer.

Forms materialize out of the sea-shadow, sleek and deadly as sharks.

Around Audra, the Singers alert, tridents poised at the ready. The entire cohort moves as one toward the surface, with her at its center. She is the Storm-Caller and needs the air to call down the typhoon.

Clouds spin gray and roil. The wind rises with her Voice, splitting the sky like a whip-crack of lightning. Up the scale and down, twisting the wind to gather up the waves in a vicious spiral.

Her grin is as fierce as a shark's when she sets the waterspout upon her enemies.

　

　

o0o

　

The crash of tridents is the crashing of wave into water, bone upon bone, lightning splitting the sky to bleed rain. The blood of the wounded skirls into the blue gloom, a silent siren call to the sharks circling the battle. Above, the sky is a wound, black and bleeding; the storm stirs upon the waters, agitated and full of augeries. Somewhen, a Seer cries out as if wounded, bleeding prophecy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This takes place sometime in the distant past; the Storm-Caller is Yugi's grandmother, Audra, before she became queen.
> 
> I may revisit this character and her history later, if there's interest.


End file.
